I'm gonna be with you
by figured-out
Summary: Puck figures out Sam's plan and he's not going to let it happen.


Prompt: Puck realizes that Sam is going through the glee girls just like Finn was (Quinn then Santana) and realizes that Rachel is next on his list. He does everything in his power to stop this from happening. (can't find the comment in the puckrachel drabble meme, so posting just here)

Sam is the new Finn. It suddenly dawns on Puck during glee when Sam sings and Rachel looks at him with her dreamy 'oh he sings good' eyes.

It doesn't take long to figure out the list. It goes- Quinn, Santana, Rachel. Finn did it. Now Sam's doing it. He doesn't know if it's on purpose but the way Sam has been challenging Finn in football and all, he thinks maybe it is. Maybe it's some sick plan to go through all of Finn's girls. Or maybe it's just coincidence, but now that he's figured it out he can't let that happen.

…

He follows Rachel to the parking lot after rehearsal. "Go out with me," he says when they're next to her car and she turns around to face him. He smirks at her shocked response ("What…?").

"Come on. Go out with me. Friday night. I'll pick you up."

It's not like he's giving her any option here but he still smiles when she says 'okay' before disappearing into her car.

…

They go to the movies. They choose a comedy and buy a huge bucket of popcorn before settling into their seats.

He nudges her with his elbow. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm not really sure what to say." She's been thinking about it for three days and still hasn't figured out why he asked her on a date… or why she said yes.

"Thank you Puck for taking me to the movies," he says with his best imitation of her voice and she laughs and pushes at him playfully. "Thank you."

"Sure," he says and stuffs a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Anytime."

…

She's the one who kisses him. They go out a few more times and one night after they eat dinner and he takes her home, she kisses him. He kisses back, of course. She smells good and her hands are on his face and well, she's a good kisser. He enjoys it.

She licks her lips when they pull apart and pecks his cheek. "See you tomorrow in school."

He just nods. When he walks back to his car all he can think of is how he much he wants to kiss her again.

…

Mr. Schue wants more duets and Rachel draws Sam's name out of a hat. Puck grips the chair until his knuckles turn white. He sits there while they make plans to rehearse and talk about songs and stuff. She comes to him after they're done and pulls on his hand. "Let's go."

He's supposed to take her home but drives to his instead. She doesn't object. They walk in and she talks to his mother for a bit while he goes upstairs to his room, drops his backpack on the floor and flops on the bed with the remote in hand. He flips through channels until she comes up.

She sees something is bothering him but doesn't say a thing. Instead, she sits on the bed next to him and he settles on some movie he doesn't care about. She pretends to be interested while he tries to think of a way to tell her she can't sing with Sam.

He ends up just telling her about 'Sam's plan' and is surprised when she gets all pissed. She starts yelling that he can't tell her what to do and make up excuses for why she can't talk to other guys and they're not even _exclusive_ or anything.

And then it gets even worse.

"You slept with Quinn and you slept with Santana," she calls as she goes to stand by the door. "Maybe you just want to sleep with me to complete the list. Maybe it's a contest between you guys!"

He just rolls his eyes, he can't help it. He knows all about her being dramatic but this is really going a bit too far. "Drop the psycho, Rachel. You really think I'm having a contest with Finn and Sam over who sleeps with you first?"

Her eyes narrow. He can almost _see_ the way her brain works through it. "Maybe you're trying to be with all the girls from glee. The first one to be with all of us wins. You're ahead because you've already slept with Brittany and Lauren, haven't you?"

Well… he can't really deny that, but the way her eyes drop and she gets all teary makes him want to die. She nods softly and whispers, "Just take me home".

"Rach, come on. You know it's not like that."

"No, I don't."

She moves to open the door and he grabs her arm and pulls her to him. "Don't," she says. "I want to leave."

He stands in front of her and puts a finger under her chin to get her to look up. "It's not a contest, Rachel," he says, and her lip quivers. "When I thought about you falling for Sam it made me crazy."

She looks at him with big eyes and he signs.

"And jealous?" she asks. He thinks she can read his mind until he notices her eyes are all hopeful. "Yes," he answers. "And jealous."

As she nods he leans down and kisses her. When he pulls back he rests his forehead against hers. "Don't fall for Sam when he sings to you."

"Okay."


End file.
